Nico di Angelo and The Pancake
by Kanzaki Zena
Summary: "Percy, you're.. Elephant," That's what I said before passing out, and woke up at.. Hogwarts? Whoa! Rainbow candle there!  T for mild cursing   SLASH, slow building


Nico's P.O.V.

Greek Gods and Demigods are discovered by a group of human who have beencondemned byHestia a long time ago, making them able to use magic. I often wondered; 'Why the hell did Hestia have to curse them anyway? Wonder why the Gods seemed to love to makes freaks like us'. But when I asked Hecate herself (when she visited Camp), Hestia only shows a grim expression and immediately looked at me with cold eyes that seemed towant tokill mewith justaglance. "That's none of your business," she said, and walked away (Yup, she didn't disappeared, just walked away, weird). Well duh, creepy woman much?

I can't ask father tough, I don't want to die yet.

Ah, forgetful aren't we? Sorry, well.. My name is Nico di Angelo, I'm part Italian—From my mom—and a demigod, half God and half human. Well, my mom happens to be a normal human and my father is a God. Wonder who my father was? Here's a clue: He's insane, and black, black hair, black eyes, black clothes, black personality, black house.. No black skin tough, he's deathly pale—Like me, I got my hair and eyes from him too, but he said that I look really similar like my mom.

Okay I'm getting lazy and out of topic. My father is Hades, yeah that's it. That one dude with evil black cloak and blue fire hair plus a pair of cool yellow eyes in that Disney film: 'Hercules'. No, he's not really happy about that and had been trying to destroy the whole 'Disney thing' ever since Persephone laughed in front of him at him when she accidentally found my CD and watched him in the TV.. Okay, that sounds really creepy—I mean, that Hades dude in 'Hercules'

He looks like a fag. My father is not a fag. And he's pissed. Badly.

Oh well, aside from my father and his deep hatred to Disney Channel. There's champ half-blood, where all demigods from all-over the worldpractice to protect themselves from the creepy monsters out there who wants to eat them like me eating a happy meal from McDonald (yum). Being a Demigod is not just all rainbow and sunshine you know, personally I loved the adventure, anything better than doing a dozen of homework.. Eh, I don't like going to camp though, everyone there threat me like I'm a monster from Monster Inc. or something.. I guess it is to be expected from the second my father claimed me. From the second a skull appeared above my head.. I've been wondering why Hades symbol have to be that creepy—Wait, ADHD messing with my brain—I've been wondering why nobody bow at me like when I saw them do when other child being claimed. They Just keep looking at me with bulging eyes,between shock and fear, until Chiron snapped out of his daze and bowing in front of me.

Oh, well whatever, I'm happy without camp and all that prophecy crap anyway.

Well, they started being nice and built a cabin for me later anyway. Because of me and my amazing persuasion that could persuade even the most stubborn God in universe to help protect Olympus from a hella lot of monster and my grandpa dearest: Chronos.

Yep, there's a war against Chronos, Lord of the time, evil and creepy dude with beard and an Obsessive Compulsive Disorder personality—He picked the body Luke Castellan, a son of Hermes, and the most handsome plus charming bachelor in America, to insert his soul to. Man, what a desperate man—. If there's one thing that all of the children of big trees agree, it is the factthathewas a bad grandfather, a very bad grandfather. What kind of grandfather actually try to eat his son anyway? A cannibal grandfather yes.. But that is obviously is not a normal behaviour. Luckily, the world didn't end in the stomach of Chronos (but from Global Warming one day), because the Heroic action from my cousin, son of Poseidon, Percy Jackson and his two followers: Annabeth Chase (Daughter of Athena, his GIRLFRIEND. Man, how I hate that sentence) and Grover (A Satyr, cool guy, a bit hairy). There's me to, and my dad—Err, father, the last secret force that helped greatly to kill grandpa. In the end, we all are saved by Luke-Most Handsome-Castellan, he regain control in the last minute and killed himself. They said he tried to repent himself by killing Chronos, but I think he's probably just pissed 'cause his hot body is used at war, not to be fucked by another hot body. Who knows anyway, I'll just visit him in Elysium and ask him when I got the free time.

After Chronos died and the oath from all of the God and Goddess was made (Percy idea), they (Gods and Goddess) seems to be more protective of their children (mainly Hermes), not s strange sight now if you see a bunch (from two to five) Gods and Goddess appearing from who-know-where at camp just to visit their children. No one want the Luke episode to happen again I guess. No one except my father. Cold as always, more grumpier than usual. The moment when my father called me strong enough has passed, replaced by a cool gust of wind called reality. Not that I care anyway, being compared to your death sister by your father everyday is not easy you know.

That's why all the Gods was furious when they knew that we have been discovered by the freaks-wizard-of-nature. But they don't blame Hecate for cursing the wizards freak, and understand her reason.

(What's her reason anyway?)

The wizards were freaked out, and tried to attack us—which results in anearthquake, amajorearthquake, especiallyinLondon—. Finally, after Chiron the horseman spoke with their leader, Dumblesnore or something, they agreed to establish peace by sending some of us demigods to the wizard school to learn magic. Awesome right? Not. Allthe godsdon't agree, and flat outrefused to allowtheir childrentogo to that freaksschool. Once again, all but my father. Plus Percy's father; Poseidon and.. No one else I guess. Thalia still busy with the hunters. Lucky her. Not that I don't want to learn magic, maybe I could make a rainbow from thin air.. Man, I love rainbow, they're like fluffy.. And pink.. And cuddly.. Rainbow!

Ahem.

So.. That's why I'm packing now—Or throwing stuff in my bag. Finished, I peeked in and made sure that I have all I'm gonna need in there. Like my mythomagic card (started again, better late than sorry!), two pack of McDonald food (Emergency food), An extremely thick book with black shiny hardcover about 'Hades child and their characteristic' that I found yesterday in Father's library—Can't just sleep around, there's fool catalogue of my powers in there! With a bunch of other cool superpower that I am yet to learn. Plus the section about my (Just me right? Only son of Hades) characteristic and habitual that written there is so funny! They hit right at the nail! Anyway, the book Greek—. Then a bunch of clothes, black T-shirt, black skinny jeans, black coat, black jacket, black eyeglasses, black accessories, black.. Okay, gotta stop. A few canteen of ambrosia and nectar (just in case). A bag of drachma from Demeter (and Persephone, she keeps denying it). That's it? Oops, can't forget my Hades figurine from Bianca, last gift from her.. Gods, I miss her.

I slung my (black) backpack over my shoulder and look around the room. Messy as always, decorated with black all over it (including the torch's fire). Got my mark everywhere, and by 'mark', I don't mean the mark you get in your neck after you get fucked. I mean, McDonald's Happy Meal wrapping, all my mythomagic card and figurines (I started to collect them again after the big war, with my father disapproving glace of course), and all my happy meal toys that neatly standing at my (black) bedside table with a composition of color andposition that only I can know (making some kind of rainbow that contrast with the black room, rainbow!).

Ah, I'm gonna miss this all.

I sighed loudly, as loudly as I can and picked up my mini keyboard case—A special gift from Hestia, she's somehow has taken a liking to me—and walked slowly and lazily to the front door. I have to shadow travel there with Percy, and do you know how much Percy weight? He's like, a baboon for Hades sake!

* * *

><p>My first story ever. Messy plot, yes I know, just gotten the sudden urge to post this down. Sorry for any grammatical error. I'm from Indonesia and I'm not a native speaker. R&amp;R please :D<p> 


End file.
